The present invention relates to a driving position adjusting device for an automotive vehicle which adjusts a driving position of a driver in a driver's seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which adjusts a position of a driving operational system including a pedal operated by the driver, specifically an arrangement position of a pedal, or a going-up-and-down position of a movable floor which is disposed near the pedal.
Conventionally, different type of devices which adjust the position of the driving operational system including the pedal, the floor or the like according to a driver's body size detected are known (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-69655).
In the conventional devices, the driving operational system is adjusted such that its arrangement position becomes further away from the driver as the driver's body size becomes large, while its arrangement position becomes closer to the driver as the driver's body size becomes small. Namely, the arrangement position of the driving operational system is adjusted with an adjusting characteristic which is substantially in proportion to the driver's body size.
Herein, generally the female driver tends to wear shoes having high heels than the male driver. Thus, the substantially length of the driver's legs differs according the heel height of the shoes the driver wears, and thereby it differs from the real body size of the driver. Accordingly, there is a problem that the position of the pedal or the floor disposed near the pedal, which belong to the driving operational system, could not be properly adjusted with an adjusting characteristic which is just in proportion to the driver's body size.